


Solo Work - Part 2

by MythicalViolet



Series: Solo Work [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link needs some alone time after Skyping with Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Work - Part 2

It was a typical sunny California Saturday, and Link was spending the morning cleaning. He and Rhett were meeting via Skype that afternoon, and he wanted to make sure he got the housework done beforehand. He wanted to devote his full attention to his friend, especially if he felt the need for some “personal time” afterwards.

 

Link wasn’t quite sure when he began to find Rhett attractive, but he had felt that way for a while. He cared about their friendship deeply and decided that it was more important that any romantic inclinations he had, so he chose to keep his feelings to himself. While Link was satisfied with the arrangement, it also caused some occasional frustration. Sometimes Rhett would look at him a certain way or touch him while taping an episode, and Link would find himself leaning against the locked door of the studio bathroom, an erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans. But most of the time, Link was able to carry on as if everything was strictly platonic between him and his best friend.

 

A few minutes before the call, Link changed into a t-shirt that was a little too tight and fixed his hair. He saw no harm in wanting to look good for his friend even though there was nothing romantic going on between them.

He sat down at his desk in the small office that was adjacent to his bedroom and signed into Skype. Rhett was already on and immediately dialed Link.

 

“Hey buddy, how’s it going?”

 

“Good.” Link sighed internally. Rhett looked gorgeous even on a webcam; his hair was pushed up in its usual style and he was also wearing a form fitting t-shirt. Link felt a familiar sensation in his jeans, but he ignored it. There would be time to satisfy that urge later; right now it was time to work.

 

Link was able to continue with his conversation with Rhett without getting distracted. But as the meeting came to an end he found himself getting anxious. Link let one of his hands wander down to his waist and unzip his jeans in anticipation of what he wanted to do next. He didn’t want to cut Rhett off, but his need for relief was becoming difficult to ignore.

 

“Well, I think that’s about it. Do you have anything else, Link?”

 

“Nope, I think I’m good.” Link bit his lip and brushed his hand against his dick.

 

“Okay, see you Monday. Love ya buddy.”

 

“Love you too.” Link immediately signed out and began to groan as his legs turned to jello. He slid down to the floor, pushing his chair out of the way.  He didn’t think he could make it to his bed so he decided to crawl under the desk and do it there.

 

Link undressed and began stroking himself while cursing and grunting Rhett’s name.  He ran his hands up and down his torso, wishing they were Rhett’s, and then went back to touching himself. He teased the tip of his cock with one hand while gently pulling on his scrotum with the other. Sweat poured off of him and the space under his desk felt like a sauna. Link’s breathing was heavy and he was beginning to grow tired, but he was too far gone to stop. He continued to fuck his hand, silently praying for orgasm.

 

Link closed his eyes and pictured Rhett’s face looking down on him and watching him. “I wish you could see me right now Rhett.” He whispered. The thought of Rhett seeing him in this undone state made Link finally come, coating the underside of the desk.  Exhausted, he crawled out from under the desk and knelt beside it, placing an arm on top it to support himself.

 

When his breathing returned to normal, Link took a quick shower, got dressed, and cleaned up his desk and office. Then he laid on his bed face down and smiled; he loved the way Rhett made him feel, even if he had to do it alone.

 

His phone vibrated. It was Rhett.

 

_Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little distracted towards the end of our conversation earlier._

 

Link smiled. _Yeah, I’m fine._

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                         


End file.
